Warriors: Rising Moon
by IcyBloo
Summary: Starclan sent me a sign the night you were born...' Mothleaf mewed, her green gaze on sliverpelt. 'Make her mother bestow her with the name Moon... She who lights the path of Night, Will become the one to save us all.'
1. The Clans: Guide

_**Warriors: Rising Moon**_

_**Clans**_

xxxx

THUNDERCLAN

_**Leader**_: **Stonestar**: _A_ _powerfully built tom with a grey pelt and amber eyes_

_**Deputy:**_ **Foxheart:** _A dark ginger tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes_

_Apprentice, Falconpaw_

_**Medicine Cat: **_**Mothleaf: **_A slim golden dappled she-cat with green eyes_

_**Warriors: **_

**Boulderstep: **_A thick set black tom with white paws and yellow eyes; oldest warrior of Thunderclan._

**Snowpelt**: _A white tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle_

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

**Brackenwing: **_A golden brown she-cat with green eyes_

**Shadefur: **_A dark grey tom with lighter flecks and pale green eyes_

**Redwhisker: **_A pale ginger tom with bright green eyes_

**Hawkclaw: **_A brown tabby tom with very sharp claws and amber eyes_

**Blacktail: **_White tom with a long raven black tail with blue eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

**Falconpaw**_ Ginger tom with a single white paw and amber eyes_

**Dawnpaw:**_ Tortoise-shell she-cat with white paws and green eyes_

_**Queens: **_

**Swiftstream: **_Pretty white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes_

**Willowleaf: **_A gray she-cat dappled with white; has pale blue eyes_

_**Elders: **_

**Ivyclaw**_: Brown she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes; one of the oldest cats in Thunderclan_

**RussetFoot**_: Old ginger she-cat with a patch of brown fur on her right flank; has amber eyes; one of the oldest cats in Thunderclan_

**Family Root Notes:**

_Stonestar and Mothleaf: Brother and Sister: Mother; Ivyclaw_

_Redwhisker and Brackenwing: Mates: Kits; Dawnpaw and Falconpaw_

_Stonestar and Swiftstream: Mates: Kits; Icekit and Moonkit. _

_Shadowkit: Former rouge: Taken in by Willowleaf_

_Willowleaf: Mate killed in a battle with Shadowclan: Kits; Featherkit and Shadowkit_

_xxxx_

SHADOWCLAN

_**Leader: **_**Ashstar:**_A sleek grey she-cat with grey eyes_

_**Deputy:**_**Ravenwing: **_A black she-cat with a white-chest and yellow eyes_

_**Medicine Cat: **_**Blackleaf: **_A pure black she-cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

_**Warriors:**_

**Oakclaw:**_A dark brown tom with a white paw and blue eyes_

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

**Redwing:**_ A ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

**Mudpelt:**_ A light brown tom with darker spots and green eyes_

**Stonefall**_: A sliver tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**Darktooth:**_ A black tom with a battle scarred flank and blue eyes_

_Appertince, Rowanpaw_

_**Apprentices: **_

**Rowanpaw:**_A brown tom with dark tabby stripes and green eyes_

**Owlpaw**_: A gray tom with a missing ear by an early run-in with a badger kit; has amber eyes_

**Mosspaw:**_ A small solid brown she-cat with icy blue eyes_

_**Queens**_

**Darkpool**_: A small black she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Elders: **_

**Halfpelt**_: A grey and white tom with yellow eyes_

_**Family Root Notes**_

_Ashstar: Father; Halfpelt_

_Stonefall and Darkpool: Mates: Kits; Rowanpaw, Owlpaw, Mosspaw and Dapplekit_

_xxx_

WINDCLAN

_**Leader:**_ **Swiftstar:**_An old white tom with battle scarred ears and amber eyes_

_**Deputy:**_**Featherstep: **_A small sliver she-cat with green eyes_

_**Medicine Cat: **_**Shadowbirch: **_A brown tom with a black underbelly and yellow eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

**Sandfur:**_A light brown tom with amber eyes_

**Bluebird: **_A lovely blue grey she-cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

**Dustears: **_A dark brown tom with darker tabby stripes and light colored ears; has blue eyes_

**Frostclaw: **_A grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes_

**Spottedtail: **_A tortoise-shell tom with yellow eyes_

**Rockpelt:**_ A brown tom spotted with grey and black; has amber eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

**Brindlepaw:**_ A pretty brown and grey she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Queens:**_

**Yellowflower**_A golden colored she-cat with orange eyes_

_**Elders: **_

**Ashface: **_A once pretty brown she-cat with a grey colored fur around her muzzle; has blue eyes_

_**Family Root Notes:**_

_Featherstep: Mother; Ashface_

_Rockpelt and Yellowflower: Mates: Kits; Smokekit, Maplekit and Brindlepaw_

_Frostclaw: Mate Killed: By; Shadowclan patrol_

xxx

RIVERCLAN

_**Leader**_: **Willowstar: **_A young tan colored she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes; youngest of the clan leaders_

_**Deputy:**_**Clawpelt: **_A brown tom with blue eyes and a body scarred the claws of many warriors_

_**Medicine Cat:**_**Snowflower:**_ A pretty white she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice, Rosepaw_

_**Warriors:**_

**Sunbird:** _A light brown she-cat with patches of ginger fur; has amber eyes_

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

**Weaselears: **_A brown tom with ginger colored ears and amber eyes._

**Pebblestream:**_ A gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Shadepelt:**_ A white tom with a patch of black fur along his back; has yellow eyes_

**Graytail: **_a solid grey tom with green eyes_

_Apprentice, Blackpaw_

**Eagleflight: **_A thick set black and white tom with unusually long claws; has amber eyes_

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

_**Apprentices:**_

**Rosepaw:**_ A brown she-cat with a white tipped tail; has blue eyes_

**Cloudpaw:**_ A white she-cat with blue eyes and a gray tipped tail_

**Blackpaw:**_ A black tom with green eyes and spots of white around his pelt_

**Stormpaw:**_ A brown and black tom with white paws and green eyes_

_**Queens: **_

**Morningwind:**_ A gray she-cat with a patch of black fur on one paw; has blue eyes_

**Dovefur:**_ A snowy white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye_

_**Elders:**_

**Stoneclaw:**_ A brown tom with a black paw and amber eyes_

_**Family Root Notes:**_

_Willowstar and Eagleflight: Mates: Kits; expecting _

_Clawpelt and Dovefur: Mates: Kits; Cloudpaw, Rosepaw and Marshkit_

_Shadepelt and Morningwind: Mates: Kits; Blackpaw, Stormpaw, Streamkit, Sliverkit, and Shimmerkit_

_Stoneclaw and Willowstar: Granddaughter and Grandfather: Her father; His son _

_xxxx_

_**Cats outside Clans:**_

**Leera: **_An unusually beautiful she-cat with a black coat and triangular shaped face; has green eyes._

**Night:**_ A young she-cat kitten with a black coat and white paws; has spot of grey dotting through out her coat; has amber eyes_

_**-Note: **_

_**Here is my clan guide. Chapter one of my story will be out shortly…**_


	2. Heights

_**Warriors: Rising Moon**_

_**xDxUxSxTxPxExLxTx**_

_**Height**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch they're own prey, join here under highrock for a clan meeting!"

The loud yowl of the clan leader, Stonestar, echoed through the camp, pulling cats away from they're dens to gather beneath his paws. Beside the powerful gray tom stood his deputy, Foxheart, an equally large ginger tom. His tail was wrapped neatly around his paws, its white tip flicking occasionally.

"What do you want? You better have a good reason for pulling me away from my nice warm moss." A she-cat mewed from the front of the crowds, her voice cracked with age.

Stonestar flicked his ears toward the old ginger queen. "I assure you, Russetfoot, I didn't bring you away from your precious bedding for nothing." His amber eyes gleamed with amusement as he turned his attention to the rest of his clan.

"Snowpelt and Foxheart have brought it to my attention that Falconpaw and Dawnpaw have finished they're training and are ready to become warriors."

A murmur of agreement and excited mews arose from the throng of cats.

"I have observed them and agree. Falconpaw, Dawnpaw come forward."

A ginger tom with a single white paw rose from his spot next to a golden brown colored queen, who was giving his pelt some frantic licks to smooth it out. He padded toward the front, only his bright shining amber eyes giving away his excitement. He was followed by a small tortoise-shell she-cat, who was bouncing on her paws. Her delight was flowing off her in waves.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in they're turn. Falconpaw, Dawnpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan at even the cost of your life?"

The leader gazed down at the two young cats. Dawnpaw was still quivering with excitement.

"I do" The two echoed.

Dawnpaw bounced up and down. A warning hiss erupted from a pale ginger tom, his eyes narrowing at the young she-cat. Dawnpaw settled, her whiskers twitching with embarrassment.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you you're warrior names." Stonestar continued. His voice was filled with amusement at the antics of the brother sister pair.

"Falconpaw, Dawnpaw, from this day forth you will be know as, Falconstrike and Dawncloud. Thunderclan welcomes you as full warriors."

As soon as the leader bowed his head, cheers of "Falconstrike!" "Dawncloud!" "Good luck you two!" sounded.

The scolding ginger tom, Redwhisker looked like he was about to burst with pride as he went to greet his son and daughter. His mate, the golden brown she-cat, Brackenwing, was already there, giving them each furious licks of glee across the ears.

"As tradition, the two will hold a silent vigil over the clan tonight-"

"While we get a goodnight's sleep!" A brown she-cat cut in from near the elder's den.

Stonestar shook his head. "Yes, Ivyclaw but, first I have another ceremony to perform."

Excited mewls admitted from the nursery as two white kits came bounding forth, tripping over themselves as they ran to come to a skidding stop on they're paws. A smaller gray kit trotted out followed more slowly by a pure black kit.

"I must perform one of my favorite jobs as clan leader. Icekit, Moonkit, Featherkit and Shadowkit have reached they're six moon of life. It is time to make them apprentices."

"I call upon my warriors ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of Thunderclan but, first they must become an apprentice. Icekit, Moonkit, Featherkit, Shadowkit, from this day forth until you have earned warrior names you will be known as Icepaw, Moonpaw, Featherpaw, and Shadowpaw."

The gray leader gestured towards a brown tabby with amber eyes who was kneading the ground around his paws anxiously. "Hawkclaw, you came to me wanting your first apprentice. I believe you are ready. You will mentor Featherpaw. Snowpelt did an excellent job in his mentoring you and I hope you try hard to give those fine traits to this young cat."

The large brown tom nodded his agreement. "I will try my hardest."

He and Featherpaw touched noses before moving off to the crowd. A dappled gray queen approached, meowing her concerns to Hawkclaw, while giving the fur on Featherpaw's back some fretful licks.

"Brackenwing," Stonestar started again. The golden brown she-cat turned away from her kits to stand in front of her leader. "Yes?"

"Now that Falconstrike and Dawncloud have been named warriors, do you believe you could take on an apprentice?"

Brackenwing answer was simple. "Yes of course." Stonestar nodded. "Very well, you shall mentor Icepaw. Train her hard in ways of the warrior code."

The queen mewed in amusement. "Your kin is safe with me, Stonestar and Swiftstream." Her green gaze drifted to a white she-cat near the nursery. Her pelt was dappled with ginger.

The mentor and apprentice moved touched noses. The smaller white she-cat tripping as she stretched to touch her pink one to her mentor's. Her blue eyes gleamed.

"Boulderstep, soon your time as a warrior will come to an end and you'll leave for the elders den. Do you wish to become a mentor one last time?"

A thick set black tom came to the front of the cats. "Yes."

"Than you shall train, Moonpaw, Train her to become a fine warrior that Thunderclan can be proud of."

The old tom gave a laughing mew as he bent to touch noses with the green-eyed she-cat. "Of course, I didn't do a bad job with you did I?"

Stonestar's pelt prickled with embarrassment.

"At last Shadowpaw… I shall train you myself."

The black apprentice stared up at the great bulky leader his yellow eyes narrowing with displeasure. "Yes, _Stonestar._" His tone carried hostility, more so than an average kit dared or even a warrior dared to give to the strong leader of Thunderclan.

The two touched noses and Shadowpaw moved back through the cats, ignoring the calls of them. He took one last look back. Past the noise of the yowling, his leader still stood on the rock, high above the rest. He was looking directly at the black tom. Amber locked with amber before Shadowpaw snorted, pushing his way through the brambles of the apprentice den.

"He didn't seem very happy…" Foxheart noted before turning to face the big cat next to him on the cold surface of the rock. Stonestar was already turning away. "He'll just have to face that disappointment won't he?" And with that, he pushed through the lichen blocking his den… his amber eyes flashing in the fading light.

**XDXUXSXTXPXEXLXTX**

_**Icybloo:**__That was chapter one. Shadowpaw is a moody fur ball, right? I hoping to reveal more of his past in future chapters and yes, there will be more on Moonpaw, The heroine of this story…._

_They're some serious nerve wrecking cats._

_Edit: Fixed some spelling issues. Thank you, FTC, your warning was helpful!  
_


End file.
